South by Southwest
South by Southwest (SXSW) is a set of film, interactive, and music festivals and conferences that take place every spring (usually in March) in Austin, Texas, United States. It began in 1987, and has continued to grow in size every year. SXSW Music is the largest music festival of its kind in the world, with more than 2,200 "official" performers and bands playing in more than 100 venues. SXSW Music offers artist-provided music and video samples of featured artists at each festival via their official YouTube channel. Promotion SXSW 2013 Promo Poster 001.jpg|Promo poster 2-26-14 Doritos BoldStage SXSW 001.jpg|Promo photo 2-26-14 Backstage 001.jpg|Backstage Bold Missions It was announced on March 6, 2014, that fans must complete a bold mission for the chance to get a ticket to the show. "There are personal brave moments when you face one person, and brave moments that help change the world, when you face many," Gaga tells Rolling Stone. "Both are equally as important. My bravest acts have been the conceptual choices I’ve made when writing music. Whether I’m fighting for equal rights with Born This Way or fighting for creativity and art with ARTPOP, I’m always aware of the many I will face in opposition. With ARTPOP, I hope to inspire the audience at SXSW to cherish their individual talents. This simple act keeps music and art alive in a very commercial world." For SXSW badge holders, they can be admitted to the show but SXSW will conduct ticket drawings, which grant priority entry for SXSW Platinum and Music Badges as well as SXSW Music Festival and Artist Wristbands.To enter a drawing, SXSW Platinum and Music Badge or Music Festival Wristband and Artist Wristband holders will have their credentials scanned and be given a bold challenge at any of the connection centers located in the Austin Convention Center from 10am-6pm Tuesday, March 11 and Wednesday, March 12. After the drawing ends, the randomly-selected winners will be sent an email with further instructions no later than 12 hours before the show. Winners will be instructed where to obtain their tickets. Entrants who are not selected will also be notified by email at this time. A FAQ is available on the SXSW website. It's also possible to win tickets through a special program that gives fans a chance to express their individuality. From March 6 until Wednesday, March 12, Doritos brand will reveal a series of challenges – known as Bold Missions – that fans must complete for a chance to gain access to the show. A special website explaining the Bold Missions is available here. SXSW Bold Missions BoldHaircut.jpg|#BoldHaircut SXSW Bold Missions BoldDerby.jpg|#BoldDerby #BoldBravery Table #BoldHaircut #BoldSuitcase #BoldPerformer #BoldLeap #BoldSwap, #BoldUpdate and #BoldMoves Doritos Bold Stage - Swap.jpg #BoldDerby March 13, 2014 As part of the SXSW Music Festival, Gaga will perform for the Born This Way Foundation Night on the Doritos #BoldStage. For the night, the #BoldStage will be located at Stubb's at 8th and Red River. To gain entry, 2 200 tickets are being given to people doing "Bold Missions". For an article about the show, Gaga explained to Rolling Stone that: "The ARTPOP performance at SXSW will be a completely one-off set and experience. I’ve been dreaming of this moment. It’s all about the music and the connection with the crowd, and I want the audience in Austin to see me live in a way I never have before. I love theatrics, but I started out singing at a piano with a Bud Light in a bikini. Performing at Stubb's is a real blast from my past, I can’t wait to celebrate with the audience how far music can go when we believe and stick together. It’s moments like these that I live for." ;Set list #"Aura" #"MANiCURE" #"Jewels N' Drugs (feat. Twista) #"Swine" #"Dope" #"Bad Romance" (Country Version) #"Applause" #"Gypsy" (Acoustic) 3-13-14 SXSW 002.jpg 3-13-14 SXSW 006.jpg 3-13-14 SXSW 007.jpeg SXSW Festival 2014 (3).jpg|Screenshot SXSW Festival 2014 (4).jpg|Screenshot 3-13-14 SXSW 001.jpg 3-13-14 SXSW 003.jpg 3-13-14 SXSW 004.jpg SXSW Festival 2014 (1).jpg|Screenshot SXSW Festival 2014 (2).jpg|Screenshot 3-13-14 SXSW 005.jpg SXSW Piano Design 001.jpg|Piano Design SXSW Gaga Beer 001.jpg|Lady Gaga Beer SXSW Haus of Swine.jpg SXSW stage concept.jpg|Stage concept March 14, 2014 KeyNote Speech with John Norris 3-14-14 At SXSW Festival - Conference 001.png|Interview 3-14-14 At SXSW Festival - Conference 002.jpg 3-14-14 At SXSW Festival - Conference 003.jpg 3-14-14 At SXSW Festival - Conference 004.jpg 3-14-14 At SXSW Festival - Conference Backstage 001.jpg|Backstage 3-14-14 At SXSW Festival - Conference (Backstage) 002.jpeg 3-14-14_At_SXSW_Festival_-_Backstage_001.jpeg Links *Official website *Facebook *Twitter *YouTube *Instagram *Vimeo }} Category:Festivals Category:United States Category:2014 concerts Category:2014 live performances